A need exists for a digital notification system for a plurality of infants in a facility that simultaneously informs a plurality of caregivers responsible for the plurality of infants through a variety of different devices when one or more of the plurality of infants stops breathing.
A need exists for a digital notification system that informs a caregiver within sixty seconds of when an infant stops breathing.
A need exists for a digital notification system that is easy to use, is not language specific, and can handle multiple situations simultaneously.
A further need exists for a digital notification system for alerting multiple caregivers, wherein the caregivers can be a distance ranging from within a few feet of the infant to within several floors from the infant or plurality of infants.
A need exists for a digital notification system that can notify caregivers within less than 100 feet from a plurality of infants, while simultaneously alerting a crisis team to the infant or plurality of infants who have stopped breathing. The crisis team can be a group of first responders who may be located far from the plurality of infants.
A need exists for a wearable system that can be attached to a plurality of infants for remote monitoring by a single administrative party to detect changes in breathing patterns, for which such patterns may be a signal of an onset of SIDS.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.